Caught (LightxL one-shot)
by BocchanAkumaGaSuki
Summary: L decides to pay a visit to Light's house in hopes of somehow finding evidence of him being Kira. He did not plan, however, on being caught in the act.


A sleek black car, one that looked just like any other, yet still stood out like a sore thumb pulled up to the Yagami residence. The passenger door swung open and an odd looking man stepped out.

"L, are you sure you don't need any assistance?" asked the elderly driver.

The odd young man looked at him seriously,

"I appreciate your concern, Watari, but do understand that this is important to the case..." he explained, shutting the door and walking up to the house's porch.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When it opened, the black car drove off.

"Oh...Hello sir, may I help you?" asked Mrs. Yagami as she stared at the raven-haired man with curiosity and slight unease.

L gave a friendly smile,

"Hello, my name is Hideki Ryuga, a friend from Light-kun's school." he told her politely.

"Oh! Light-kun's friend! Please, come in." she gave him a polite smile and stepped aside, allowing L in.

L nodded and walked inside, looking around a bit. He turned and smiled nicely at her,

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Yagami." he told her with a kind tone of voice.

Mrs. Yagami smiled in appreciation,

"Thank you, Ryuga-san. I believe Light-kun is showering at the moment. Would you like me to prepare some tea?" Light's mother asked.

"Oh, No thank you. Would you mind if I waited for Light upstairs?" he asked her in response.

Mrs. Yagami nodded,

"Yes, Of course." she told him as she showed L upstairs to Light's vacant bedroom.

She opened up the door for L and smiled at him. He walked in and looked at her, thanking her one last time before she made her way back down the stairs. L then took a look around the room, noting on the superior organization.

'Hmm... As expected, everything is arranged to perfection.' L thought to himself as he continued to analyze his surroundings.

The sound of the shower's rushing water could be heard from down the hall.

'If an average being showers for approximately 15-20 minutes, then that doesn't leave me with very much time...'

L then walked over to the door and closed it carefully and quietly. He sighed and made his way over to Light's desk, examining the surface and the well-organized shelves. The detective turned around, scanning the rest of the room carefully.

'The desk would be the ideal location of evidence, if any at all... I have to be careful not to disturb anything too much though...'

L began to chew his thumbnail, thinking things over in his mind. He turned to face the desk again, running his spider-like fingers along the tightly-packed shelves. His large black eyes fell upon the small, key-in-lock drawer.

'A drawer? Hmm... Well this should be interesting.'

He hadn't noticed the shower water ceasing.

L reached down for the small drawer and gripped the handle.

"Ryuzaki?"

L froze, his eyes widening.

Light was standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a towel. He walked into the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it just in case.

L turned to face him, only to look away quickly.

'Light-kun is so...'

He swallowed nervously and was about to look up again when Light grabbed his arm, causing L to flinch a bit. L quickly looked up at him, feeling somewhat startled by this sudden action of Light's. He noticed how serious Light's face was... Those honey-brown eyes staring into his own pitch-black ones.

"Ryuzaki... What are you doing here?" Light asked in a serious, monotone sort of voice.

L said nothing. Words has vanished from existence for him at this point. All that clouded his mind was Light Yagami... He just looked so amazing. Everything about Light seemed to be perfect. The only thing corrupting L's image of him was the angry look in his otherwise alluring brown eyes.

"L-Light-kun... I'm so-"

Light cut him off with a surprise kiss.

It was surprising all right. L's eyes were wide and his cheeks were reddening. The world seemed to come to a halt for L at that very moment. He could focus on nothing... Nothing but Light's lips and the rapid pounding of his own heart. The detective had just let his eyes fall closed when the horrific moment came...

Light had pulled away.

Light glared and grabbed L's wrist, dragging the raven-haired detective to the bed, shoving him down and pinning him in place. His damp brown hair hung over L's face, dripping slightly. He was breathing heavily and steadily at the same time. His face all too serious.

"What was that now?" Light asked, a low growl in his voice.

L's wide black eyes stared up at Light.

'Light-kun's angry now...' he thought to himself.

Great. L was now noting the obvious. Clearly, he couldn't think straight and knew things would turn for the worse. However, he couldn't help but be somewhat curious about this. Despite his thoughts, L began to squirm beneath Light a little frantically.

"Let me go, Light-kun..." L said quietly, trying to sound stern.

His pounding heart only seemed to speed up as the seconds ticked by.

Light smirked and shook his head,

"Sorry, but I can't do that, Ryuzaki." he told him.

L froze and looked up at him,

"Why not?" he asked, trying to keep his own voice steady.

Light leaned down to whisper into L's ear,

"Because I'm going to show you what happens when you've been caught."

Caught?

That was an understatement...


End file.
